The Children of Magic
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: He was banished from Storybrooke. The Dark One, by his own wife, was commanded to cross the town line which meant that he wouldn't be able to return to the town, the only place he thought that there was magic in this world. But he was wrong, of course. There was more magic in this world. This magic was a different kind of magic, magic The Dark One had only heard about in stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction

The night time was dark as Rumpelstiltskin walked through the quietness, the stillness of Maine at night. He looked at the strange road signs that he had seen only once before when Emma Swan had brought him to New York and sighed. He knew where he was and where he was going, to a train station where he would catch a train and ride into the city. He cursed himself, not only because he had lost all of his magic when he stepped over the line but, he had lost Belle, the only person who had trusted him he had lost and could never get back.

As he entered a small town and made his way toward a train station, he passed a shop window and stopped. When he had crossed the town line, it had brought back to him is inability to walk without aid and he had used a large tree branch to get him this far. In the window he saw a beautiful cane that reminded him of the cane he used when he was in Stroybrooke during the curse and he knew that he'd have to have it. Slowly, he entered the shop and looked around.

The shop was small and looked just like Rumple's own pawn shop. He sighed missing all of the magical objects he had had in that shop and went over to where the cane was sitting in the display case. It looked magnificent and he smiled at it reaching toward it.

"It's fifty dollars," He heard a voice from behind him and he slowly turned around.

It was a hassle not being able to know when others were around and looking at the shop keeper, he wished he had known. She was a beautiful, a woman who looked like some sort of wonder with curls like Belle had. She almost looked how his beloved wife did and it threw him off guard but, he knew it wasn't her. She had dark eyes with a sparkle in them that looked like the moon was glowing behind them and her lips were thin and still on her face.

She wore beautiful jewels around her neck and a tiara on her head that looked as if it were made of silver starlight. Rumple regained his composure and nodded as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and took out a wad of bills passing it to her. She looked at him and then looked at the money as she slowly took it and walked to the front counter.

"So, why are you walking with a tree branch?" The words seemed to echo in Rumple's ear as he was reminded once again of what he had just lost.

"It was all I had," He said clenching his jaw.

"You look like you'd be a well off man in the suit you're wearing," She said as she placed the money carefully in a box and pulled out a few singles.

Rumple swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He was rich but that was back in the town he could no longer return to. Everyone must already know, he thought. He wondered what his own grandson thought of him, losing every connection to his father. Damn his own failure.

"I just lost everything but the clothing on my back," He replied softly and looked at the cane in the display box. "Are you going to get that for me, dearie or will you give me my money back?"

She smirked at him and Rumple wondered what made her so happy. In the mood he was in, he thought, she was lucky that he didn't have his abilities. His eyes trailed her as she moved to the display and took out the cane. She closed the case and turned toward him holding out the cane.

"I'll take that nice tree branch off of you," She said and Rumple raised his eye at her.

"Why do you need a tree branch?" He asked her and his eyes narrowed.

"I can turn it into another cane," She said and took the branch from him as he took the cane and leaned on it.

He gave a nod and went to the door. He didn't turn around as he exited the shop and walked past the window again. Slowly turning to the window again, he saw another cane in the spot where his new one had been. He raised an eyebrow and looked to see if he could see the woman who had sold him the cane but she was nowhere to be seen. Something didn't seem right but it wasn't his problem, he reminded himself as made his way to the train station.

…

Robin and Leona waved goodbye to their friends at camp half-blood. Lloyd Rivington, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and Will Solace waved back to them as they crossed the barrier surrounding the camp and into the mortal world. It was easy for them to manipulate the mist and live a peaceful life. Monsters couldn't even find them unless they wanted to. Robin and Leona hardly even needed to go to Camp Half-blood anymore since they had mastered their abilities but they had made friends there.

Robin and Leona were children of Hecate, the goddess of magic. The two of them were pretty powerful, their mother being considered by some to be a titan. Some people considered Robin and Leona to be half titan and half human rather than half god but the two never spoke of it. They both had seen their mother and all of the power she could do. Children of Hecate always had to prove themselves to their mother that they could use their magic in the way that she intended it.

Robin Hokces was a sixteen year old troublemaker though powerful with his magic. While he used it with good intentions for the most part, he liked to use it for mischief and poking fun at people. His half siblings nicknamed him Moonchild because he was most powerful when the moon shined in the sky. During a full moon, he was not himself which made him deadly, something that Hecate seemed to overlook. Robin had dark hair and eyes that sparkled like the moon.

Leona Goodchild was different than her brother. Her magic she used to read a person. She knew everything about a person, as long as they weren't a god, just by looking at them. She was younger than her brother but didn't look up to him. He thought her abilities were much cooler than her own. She and he both know that. For her abilities, she was called The Viewer. Leona had auburn hair the stretched all the way down her back.

As they left the border, they found someone waiting for them outside the border, someone who couldn't cross through. His name was William Ryhn and he was a 29 year old mortal. He had been practicing magic since he was a child and was discovered by Hecate who found his love of magic flattering. She promised him that if he would protect three of her children, she would allow him to expand his magical abilities. He accepted and now watched over Leona, Robin, and a girl named Kristen.

Ryhno, as he was called had dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was tan and smooth but seemed to glow with the magic that Hecate bestowed upon him. He was a kind man and very quiet. Some days, he hardly talked at all. He was lead to Robin first when the boy was only seven years. Robin was taken from his father's home and raised in Ryhno's apartment building. Two years later, Leona and Kristen joined them and not too long later, Hecate told them about Camp Half-Blood which had made a cabin for children of herself.

Ryhno looked at the two children.

"Hello Ryhnny," Robin grinned and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hello Moonchild," Ryhno said in a rather monotone voice.

The three of them walked to a cab that was waiting for them and they rode toward New York city with the camp behind them. Leona was watching the cab driver closely as she did every time that she left the camp. Robin would guess that she was trying to figure out if anything changed, if she could read anything from him. After a few minutes she sat back in her seat.

"Did you miss us, Ryhno?" She asked him and he gave a quick nod of his head. "How is Kristen?"

Kristen Justine, who was fifteen years old and refused to go to Camp Half-Blood, was the third child that William Ryhn had agreed to watch. Hecate had brought her to Ryhno the day after Leona had arrived. She was a kind girl but she didn't talk about where she had come from. In fact, none of the children of Hecate liked to talk about their life before they came to Ryhno's apartment in New York.

"She is well," Ryhno said softly looking out the window.

"You should really talk more, Ryhnny!" Robin said and then muttered something in Latin.

Blue sparks danced around his hand and he laughed as they flew at Leona who gasped and ducked out of the way.

"Stop, Moonchild!" She scowled and he sighed.

"You always ruin my fun, Leona!" He crossed his arms.

Ryhno sighed softly and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and they were no longer sitting in the cab. The three of them were sitting in the apartment where Kristen was laying against the sofa.

"Welcome home, you two," She smiled at them.

…

**AN:**

**I hope this wasn't too short of an introduction to the story. Please tell me what you think. Leave a review. If you want to know more about the characters, feel free to PM me! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. **

**If you have anything you want to suggest, let me know in a review.**

**~Rahxas (Ted Theodore Logan)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rumpelstiltskin arrived in New York City shortly after the sun had risen in the sky. He looked around and scowled as memories of being in this city filled him. It was here that he was reunited with his son and here where he found out that the savior was the mother of his grandson. He had neither his son nor his grandson anymore and he felt a bit sore about that but it was more than that. He imagined that the next time he'd enter this city, he'd have power to rule it and the rest of this world.

He scowled as a man bumped into him as he got off the train. The man, who was much larger than he was, sneered at him and pushed him backwards with such a force he almost fell over. Regaining himself, he pressed forward with no power to make the man suffer for what he had just done to him, the most powerful man in all of the realms.

He emerged onto a busy street and looked around. Until he could track down the three he's looking for in the city, he had to make this place his home. However, finding somewhere to stay might come as a challenge…unless he stayed at his son's old apartment building. He considered the option and came to the realization that the only other option was to wait months before getting a house. There was no magic here that he could use to get himself any house.

He made his way through the streets of New York gripping only to himself about how horrible this world was and how much better it would be if he could take the power. He didn't notice his cane catch in a crack in the side walk until he toppled over and fell against the hard concrete. He could hear someone laugh as he tried to push himself up but he suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders as he was helped to his feet.

Confused, Rumpelstiltskin looked to the person who has just helped him to his feet. It was a boy of about sixteen or seventeen years old with dark hair and green eyes. This boy watched Rumple with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, sir?" He asked and Rumple scowled at him.

"Yes, dearie," He said with a sneer which changed the expression on his face.

The boy now frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, you're welcome," He said as he turned and walked away.

Rumple watched as he left and shook his head. Feeling the need to justify his actions, he blamed the boy. He boy was probably the reason he had fallen over in the first place.

He kept walking through the streets until he reached the apartment of his late son. Pressing all the button, someone buzzed him in and he climbed his way up the stairs to where his son had lived. The door, surprisingly, was unlocked and he pushed it open. Everything was exactly as if had been the last time he had been here except for a few minor changes. Everything that Baelfire…Neal…had owned hadn't been touched.

Rumple felt a pulling at his chest as he looked around the room trying to imagine all the time that Neal had spent here when he was hiding out; all the time that his son had paced back and forth through the rooms not even missing him at all. He wondered what it had been like, what Neal had been thinking about while he stayed awake in this room. Was he thinking about life back in the Enchanted Forest? Or maybe about the time he had spent in with Peter Pan who he didn't know was his dear old grandfather. Of Maybe about Emma, his true love who he had let sent to jail so she could break the curse and reunite Papa and Son.

Shaking his head to try to get the thoughts out of his mind, he sat down on the bed. It was still neatly made and it felt comfortable.

"At least I'll be getting a goodnights sleep," Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself.

That's when he heard a knock on the door and sighed. Who on earth could be visiting this apartment at this moment in time? He wondered if his son had had any unmentioned friends wondering if Neal had suddenly returned.

…

Robin was watching the hallways of their apartment building all day. He was expecting mail from one of his friends at Camp Half-Blood: Lloyd Rivington who was a son of Athena. Lloyd and Robin became really close not soon after they had first met. There weren't too many things they shared in common but they both enjoyed learning new things and Lloyd, while he didn't approve of petty pranks, he wouldn't let Robin get in trouble alone.

As Robin watched the hallways, he heard the ringing tone of someone wanting to be buzzed in. It had to be his large package. It couldn't fit in the tiny mail slot. Or maybe it was a being hand delivered to him. Whatever it might have been, he buzzed them in and waited. However, he didn't see them coming to his floor…until he heard a clinking on the stairs.

It sounded like someone was hitting a wooden stick against the stairs with each step up that they took and Robin sighed. He hadn't let in his package. He let in a stranger. Quickly, he ducked into his apartment and watched through the peephole the man that he had let in. He had gray hair and walked with a cane and he was moving toward the room that had been empty for almost an entire year.

Neal Cassidy was his name, as Robin recalled. He had caught Robin sneaking around the hallways late at night and they had become friendly after. He had met Leona, Ryhno, and Kristen and some truths came out. Leona, after the first night they had met him, reported that Neal wasn't from here. He was from a place called The Enchanted Forest. Robin remembered how knowing that Neal was from a completely different world made Kristen feel.

They confronted Neal about this and he revealed that his real name was Baelfire and he had run away from the world of magic. Robin and the others confided in Neal that there was magic in this world as well, the gods of Olympus. They revealed to him that they were children of the goddess of magic, Hecate and that William Ryhn was a normal mortal who just studied magic.

Neal was astonished. He had believed this world was magic free but the four convinced him otherwise. He swore not to tell anyone. Of course, Neal hadn't been seen in almost a year and Robin wondered why especially now that there was this man walking into his apartment building. Who was this strange man that had never been seen before?

Robin watched as he entered the apartment of Neal Cassidy and closed the door. Then, he stepped out into the hallway and looked at the door. He looked cautiously behind him at Ryhno's apartment and then knocked on the door in front of him.

It took a few second but he could her the cane hitting the wooden floor as the man moved to answer the door.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at Robin.

"I should ask you the same question," Robin retorted. "You're not Neal Cassidy."

The man narrowed his eyes at Robin. "And what, may I ask, do you know of my boy?"

Robin blinked. "You're his father?"

He looked at the face of the old man and could see the resemblance now. If this was the father that Baelfire had run away from, he was said to be a very powerful sorcerer from their land.

"Who are you, dearie?" He asked Robin again.

"Robin, sir," Robin replied. "A lot of people call me Moonchild. I was friends with Neal."

"Moonchild, eh?" the man asked. "Why would you be called that?"

"If you're Neal's father, than that must mean you're the man he was running from his whole life," Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think I should trust you, dark one."

Robin saw a look cross the mans face at the name he had just called him.

"How did you know about that, dearie?"

"I've said too much," Robin said and dashed off down the hall past his own room.

The man didn't follow him. Instead, he heard the door slam shut and made sure it was safe before he went back to Ryhno's apartment. He didn't know if he should share the news with the others yet.

…

**AN:**

**What did you think of this chapter? I hope you thought it was alright. I got a bit excited and wrote the next chapter directly after I finished the first one. So, please leave a review. This story will lead into Camp Half-Blood for a short bit (not very long) and eventually into Storybrooke where all Hell breaks loose! Please stay tuned and leave a review!**

**~Rahxas**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Dark One…That boy, Moonchild or whatever, had just called him The Dark One and then ran away. What did he know? What had Neal told him? It was rare that someone from this realm knew anything about The Enchanted Forest and Rumpelstiltskin knew that his son didn't like to talk about where he was from especially since that's where he had been abandoned by his father. How the hell did this child know about "The Dark One"?

Rumple wracked his brain wondering why Neal even talked to the little brat while he was here and why in the world, in any world, would he tell him a single thing about home. He didn't understand why Baelfire would do this. There seemed nothing special about the boy just that he was a teenager who lived across the hall from his son. Why would he tell anything to Moon-whatever?

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't slept through the night. It was his first night in the city but the sounds of the city that never sleeps weren't the things that were keeping him from sleep that night. It was the thoughts of the boy who had knocked on his door that kept him awake that evening. He couldn't get the boy's face from his mind.

A knock came on the door and he flinched. He was willing to bet anything that it was the boy again and, as he answered the door, he was confirmed. Moon-Beam of Moon-kid was standing in the doorway looking calm and collected which surprised him. If this boy knew anything about The Dark One, he'd know of the powers that he possessed. Unless he somehow knew that Rumple was powerless in this realm.

"What do you want, Dearie?" He said annoyed. "You seem to know so much about me."

"Who said I knew anything about you?" The boy asked with a sly smirk as he straightened up. "I never did."

He grinned and walked straight into the apartment room without an invitation. He walked to the window sill and looked out the window with a smile. It seemed like he was teasing him, like he was trying to make it seem like he knew something that Rumpelstiltskin didn't know.

"You're testing my patients, moonkid…" Rumple said.

"Moonchild, actually," the boy said.

"I don't care what your name is," Rumple said. "I want to know what you know about me and I want to know now."

"Or what?" Moonchild challenged with a grin. "You gonna incinerate me? Turn me into a bug and squash me?"

His tone was mocking as he started playing with some of the objects by the window. It was as if he didn't care what happened, like he knew that Rumple couldn't do anything to him.

"Are you mocking me, dearie?" Rumple asked with a sneer.

"Of course I am, dearie," The boy laughed and picked up a pair of sunglasses putting them over his eyes. "You're clueless; that's the real reason I'm mocking you Mr. Rumpelstiltskin."

He giggled and turned to him.

"What am I clueless about, boy?" Rumple asked with his curiosity peaking.

"Magic," Moonchild said with an exasperated whisper.

Rumple paused and stared down the boy. So, he did know something. He knew about magic. Neal must have told him about it but magic didn't exist in this world. What did this boy know?

"You know about magic? What did Neal tell you?"

At that question, the boy burst into laughter and shook his head.

"Neal hardly knows a thing about magic besides that it broke up his family," The boy laughed still. "There is nothing that he could tell me that would add to my knowledge of it."

"Then how do you know about magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

The boy smirked and pulled off the sunglasses from his face. His sparkling eyes danced with mystery that made Rumple feel unnerved. His arrogance and mockery made Rumple want to hit him. Oh how he wished magic existed in this world so he could blast the boy's mockery right from this room. But, the boy was simply non-phased by the dark glare on the face of The Dark One.

"I know more about magic than you do," The boy said. "And I know that there is magic in this world that transcends any magic that you could have brought here."

Rumple stared at the boy and shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that this boy could possibly be speaking the truth. This was the world without magic meaning that there was no magic here. Rumpelstiltskin had been told that and Baelfire had been told that. That was why his son had chosen to come here with the magic bean.

"You must be mistaken, Dearie," Rumple said wanting to laugh away the boys foolishness. "This is the world without magic."

The boy roared with laughted and then started toward the door. Rumple, determined to hear more, put his cane out to stop the boy from going any further. Moonchild grabbed the cane and it melted in his hands as he stepped forward. Rumple gasped at it and the cane reformed in his hands.

"We'll talk later," The boy said and dropped the cane to the ground leaving the room.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief as the door slammed shut. Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? It was magic. The boy had just done magic.

…

Kristen sat in the apartment staring at the wall and sighing. Ryhno and Leona had left about an hour ago to do some shopping which had left her and Robin alone in the apartment. Except for the fact that Robin was nowhere to be found. The boy got into a lot of trouble, she knew that, and it frightened her whenever he was unsupervised especially because the moon had been out in the sky the past two nights and a full moon was approaching.

Kristen had only seen Robin on one full moon and that was by accident. Ryhno always would lock him in his room and Hecate, the goddess who knew about her son's affliction with the full moon, would put a charm on his room so that he could not escape. For some reason, Robin was the only demigod child whose immortal parent interfered with their life. Though Hecate was known for being very protective of her children, Robin was different and Kristen wondered why.

Kristen felt she was the special one, though. Where she had come from, it defied everything about this world and all other world for the matter. Why was Robin treated like the special boy? Was it because he was the only male child of the goddess of magic?

"You're day dreaming," She heard Robin's voice enter the room and she looked up to see him standing by the door with a smug look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked concerned.

"I was just down the hall, checking the mail," Robin smirked and Kristen knew, right away, that it was a lie.

"You know Ryhno doesn't like you out when a full moon is approaching," Her eyes narrowed on her brother. "Mom doesn't either."

"Relax, buzz-kill," Robin laughed and started towards his room. Then, he stopped and looked at her. "You should come to camp with us next summer. You'd lighten up and make some friends."

He continued to his room with the smug look pasted on her face and she sighed. He was right, of course. However, Kristen wasn't good at making friends. She was terrible at it, in fact. Mainly because she didn't know how to open up. Out of all the children of Hecate, she was the most personable. She wasn't deadly and dangerous like Robin could be nor could she see amazing things about a person like Leona. Her gifts were different.

She thought about the time that she had seen Robin during a full moon and a shudder passed through her. That power was something she didn't want.

That day, she had been playing apartment hide-and-seek with Leona and Robin who had been acting a little funny but she presumed it was his normal self. She hid in his room as night began to fall and the moon took its place in the sky. Unknowingly to her, Ryhno had just stopped the game and was pushing Robin into his room. He looked to be throwing some sort of fit with tears streaming from his moonlit eyes that were glowing brighter than normal.

He was pushed into the room and the door was locked. Robin began to get violent trying to break down the door or magic his way out of the room to no avail. That's when he knew that someone else was in the room…Kristen. She had been so scared when he discovered her but Hecate had somehow discovered she was in the room and the room and saved her. That was the second time in her life that she had got to see her mother and it would definitely not be the last.

"Robin should be left alone during the full moon," Hecate had told her. "Like you, he is a special child but he's a special child of this world, cursed in this world."

Cursed. That's what made him special. What made Kristen special was something equally as concerning but she kept that to herself.

…

**AN:**

**So, I finished the third chapter. I'm probably going to take a break for a while. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review with anything you thought while you were reading. Tell me what I did well and what I did not so well. I'm really liking this storyline with children of Hecate. Don't worry, I'm going to add some more demigod children. It just takes a bit of time to get the story rolling. Thank you for reading and see y'all soon. Also, it's really late and I looked at how I spelled Magic and it looked wrong when it was right XD**

**~Rahxas**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was crazy, magic here outside of Storybrooke. How could that be? There was no magic here which was why he had to use a cane and had no power at all. Rumpelstiltskin was so confused about that boys little trick. How he pulled it off and what he did had to be some sort of trick, he had to be messing with him based off of something Neal said. There was no way that it had been real because magic didn't exist here.

Rumple had been trying to convince himself for hours that he hadn't really witnessed magic here but he couldn't do it. He wanted to believe that he could get his powers back but he had been told that, in this world, he wouldn't be able to do that. He knew when he crossed the town line, he had lost his abilities and that had proved that he had no magic here. Why had this boy been able to use magic?

He had to find answers and he wouldn't find them if he stayed here. He had to find the boy and get him to talk. Sorting through what he already knew, he had to find this boy. Moonkid obviously lived in this building and a very good chance on this floor. He'd just have to look for him in every room. That shouldn't be too hard.

Rumple grabbed his cane and started toward the door. He opened it slowly and knocked on the door to the apartment across the hall. For a few seconds, no one answered. Then, a girl answered the door, a young girl with brown hair and golden eyes. She looked at him confused.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Rumple said. "A boy who calls himself Moonchild, have you seen him?"

A panicked look crossed her face and she took a deep breath then called out for someone in the apartment. She turned to look at him.

"Whatever my brother did, I'm sure he wasn't thinking right and I'll apologize for him," She said quickly.

"This boy is your brother?" Rumple asked and she nodded as a man, younger than himself but older than both the boy and the girl, appeared in the doorway. "Are you Moonchild's father?"

The man looked at the girl and she shrugged.

"Older brother," The man said. "I watch them. No father here."

"What did Robin do?" The girl asked.

"Can I speak to the little brat?" Rumple asked his eyes narrowing.

"What did he do?" The man demanded with some odd tone in his voice that shocked Rumple. It was like there was a power behind his voice.

"He broke into my apartment, dearie," Rumple lied. "Now where is he?"

"You're apartment? Which room?" the girl asked curiously.

Rumple told them he lived across the hall and the two of them looked really confused as another girl appeared behind them all. She looked at Rumple, her eyes shining as she examined him. Her mouth fell agape as she disappeared in the apartment again.

"You live next door?" The first girl asked still looking confused. "That's Neal's apartment."

"Neal Cassidy was my son," Rumple said. "He's dead and I moved into where he used to live. Now, where is your brother, I have words to speak with him."

The girl shook her head and so did the man.

"He's ill," The man said and slammed the door in Rumpelstiltskin's face.

…

Kristen pulled away from the door and took a deep breath. She stepped toward the couch and sat down.

"That was Rumpelstiltskin…" she breathed. "Neal's dad and his father, the dark one, is here in New York. What do we do?"

She looked at Ryhno who stood there and shrugged. He looked to be searching for an answer but couldn't find one. He looked around and then at Robin's bedroom door.

"He hurts," He said softly then looked at Leona. "Where's mail?"

Leona pointed to the table and Ryhno went to it picking up the pile of mail that was left there. Leona sat down beside Kristen and tapped her shoulder.

"I could read him," Leona said with a look at the door. "He has no powers here and Robin used magic. That's why he was really hear."

Kristen sighed and stood up. "Are you serious? He used his magic in front of that man?"

Leona sighed and gave all the information she knew. Kristen looked concerned and looked up to see what Ryhno thought. He held up a letter and passed it over to her.

"Letter from Greg Pearson," He said. "Adressed to Robin. You can read."

…

Robin sat in his room alone. In his head, he was locked up and this wasn't his room. This was his head. He felt so much pain running through his body and he cried out as a sharp pain jolted through him. He panted as the pain subsided for only a second and then rocked through him again. It was his curse, a curse that his own mother had placed upon him when he was baby. She hadn't meant to do it but was trying to make him immortal.

His eyes, which were glowing like pale moonlight, were the symbols of the curse placed on him. Tears of pain streamed out of them and he clenched his head clenching his eyes shut tight.

"Mom…"He cried out doubling over. "Make it stop!"

A light flashed around him and a hole broke apart the wall. Robin saw the hole and went toward it thinking of freedom happily but, when he was four feet away, the wall reformed. He curled up on the floor as pain shot through him and he cried out in pain again.

He felt a warm caress against his cheek and heard his mother's voice in his ear.

"Robin, I'm sorry," Her voice was comforting, the only comforting thing in the entire room. "The pain will go away soon and then you'll feel so much anger, you'll hurt yourself like you do every time the full moon is in the sky."

"I-I don't remember," He choked out and pain rocked through him again causing him to almost scream.

"I'll stay with you," Hecate promised. "Like I always do."

Another force ripped through him and he screamed out then went still. After a few minutes, he stood up and went to the door where he threw all the force his weak self could muster against it. Nothing happened and he screamed out in frustration, cursed in ancient Greek, and fell backward glaring at the door.

He could feel his mother's arms around him trying to be comforting but he felt no comfort. He only felt anger as he sat there with his mother holding him and keeping him down.

…

**AN**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm having the most trouble writing this Authors Note XD. New Chapter soon, I'm sure. Leave a review telling me what you think.**

**~Rahxas 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Robin left his room and saw his sister there waiting for him. Kristen looked stern and unhappy with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips turned down in a frown. He raised an eyebrow and a smirk crossed his lips. He didn't know why she was so ticked off but he knew that he must have caused it and that was reason to enjoy the moment.

Kristen's look of disapproval turned to a bit of anger seeing the smirk on her brother's face.

"What did I do this time?" Robin laughed and waited for the response respectfully.

"Our new neighbor visited," Kristen said and her tone sounded harsh.

Robin laughed again and shook his head. He stepped passed his sister and into the kitchen area where he pulled open the cabinet and grabbed a bowl.

"Neal's father," Robin smirked placing the bowl on the counter and grabbing a box of the variety cereal boxes Ryhno bought. "He's an interesting man. No magic, like Neal said he had. What a shame."

"You did magic right in front of him, didn't you?" She did not waiver.

"Maybe I did," Robin grinned and dumped the rest of the milk into his bowl then threw the carton across the room. "Maybe I didn't."

The reaction on Kristen's face was all he needed. She looked disapproving and that's what he enjoyed seeing. He didn't want anyone's approval. He didn't need it. Nobody was going to tell him how he was going to live his life when he wasn't going through the full moon curse crap. He smiled sweetly and innocently at Kristen who glared. Then, he snickered and turned away from his sister.

"Why do you like to make things complicated?" Kristen asked.

"Did I get any mail?" Robin asked as a spoon appeared in his hands and he dunked it into his cereal bowl.

Kristen scowled and pulled the opened envelope from the pile. "Here."

Robin took the envelope and frowned. The smile was completely wiped from his face.

"You read my mail!?" He scowled and Kristen shrugged.

He shot her a glare and then pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_Robin,_

_Hey man. I hope your year goes well. I start school back in my home town of Albany. It's going to be so fun…not. I hate it back home. My mother ignores me almost all the time and I hardly have any friends. Everyone thinks I'm a thief which…I guess isn't wrong. I'm hoping to sneak off to New York City in October. Maybe you could help me out a bit. Maybe I could stay with you children of Hecate? No one would miss me._

_Sincerely, Gregory Pearson._

Robin smiled and tucked the letter into his jeans. He and Greg Pearson, a child of Hermes, had become friends over the summer. They were the best of friends and, while Greg liked to steal a lot of things, he never stole a thing from Robin. Not that he could. Robin charmed everything he owned so that no one could steal from him.

The two of them had been inseparable at camp…except for when they had to sleep. The other Hecate campers always made sure to pull Robin back to his own cabin when curfew rolled around especially around the full moon. On those nights when Robin was at camp during a full moon, he was locked in the Hecate cabin and the others slept in the big house.

"We're not letting Greg stay here while our neighbor is Rumpelstiltskin," Kristen said.

"I think that's up to Ryhno," Robin said dumping what remained of his cereal in the sink and started toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kristen said moving after him.

"Out," He said as he opened the door, closed it, and snapped his fingers creating a barrio around the door so she wouldn't be able to come after him.

His magic had always been stronger than hers the days following the full moon. His spells seemed to have a reinforced juice to it. He could tell she was trying to get out but couldn't and he laughed. Crossing the halls, he went to Neal's door and knocked. Rumpelstiltskin answered the door and scowled when he saw him.

"Well, the boy shows his face…"Rumple sneered.

Robin laughed pushing past him into the apartment. "That's a great greeting, Oh Dark One."

"Let's cut to the chase," Rumple said. "You can use magic here. How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Robin grinned sitting back on the bed.

"Was it a flook, then?" Rumple said and Robin could tell it was a challenge, that Rumple wanted to see the magic again.

Robin laughed and closed his moonlight eyes. When he opened them again, the room seemed to be spinning around the two of them. He stood up and the bed started spinning with the rest of the room but Robin and Rumple stood still. Robin was grinning and Rumple looked around in shock and awe.

"Isn't this magical?" Robin laughed as the room spun faster and he took a step forward. "You still think it was a flook."

Rumple stared at him. "How? There is no magic here!"

"Of course there is," Robin said snapping his fingers and the spinning stopped. "It's a different magic. It's a type of magic that you can't comprehend just yet. Only those who are favorites of my mother can fully comprehend what this is."

Rumple stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "And who is your mother, Moonbrat."

"Think of what mortals in this world call mythology," Robin smirked. "Think of the magic in mythology."

Rumpelstiltskin started to pace thinking of what they boy had just told him. Mythology…magic. Robin could see the gears in his head turning as he started putting pieces together. He was coming to the right conclusion and Robin laughed nodding at him encouragingly.

"Hecate…"

…

**AN:**

**I know it was a very short chapter. It's going to get better. I promise. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**~Rahxas **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Hecate…

Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the presence of a child of Hecate, the goddess of magic in this realm's mythology. How that was possible, he didn't know but that meant that there was obviously magic in this world and if this boy was a child of the goddess, that means that there were several other people living in this apartment with the ability to control all aspects of magic like the goddess herself. Rumple stared transfixed at the boy, Moonchild.

The boy smirked as the name fell from the man's lips.

"I bet you didn't expect that," Moonchild grinned. "You thought that only your little town of Storybrooke had magic. It's not true."

"So, those people in the apartment with you," Rumple said still in shock. "Your siblings, they know magic too?"

Moonchild took a step forward. "Well, my sister's do yes. They were born, like myself, that way. Ryhno, he's not my brother. He's not even a demigod. My mother saw how dedicated he was to magic and she blessed him as long as he looks after me, Leona, and Kristen."

Rumple nodded slowly and ideas began to rush into his head. If he had the magic of Hecate on his side, he'd be able to get back to Storybrooke, break himself of his dagger, and get what he wants: his rightful happy ending. Or, he could even ask Hecate herself if she could bless him like she had blessed the man known as Ryhno. He looked at Moonchild and a smile crossed his lips.

"Well Dearie," He said. "How about we make a deal?"

"I don't think you have anything I want," Moonchild replied with a bored drawl as he turned to the door and stepped out of the room.

As he left, Rumple saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. When Moonchild was definitely gone, he stepped over and picked up the paper which appeared to be a letter from someone. Reading it, he knew what the boy wanted. He wanted Rumple to help him with Gregory Pearson.

Rumple sighed softly and tucked the paper into his jacket. He'd have to wait until the boy came back to him.

Hecate. He thought. Hecate, goddess of magic was real. Somehow, he had to get magical powers from this god. He wouldn't need to go back to Storybrooke. Well, maybe to get his grandson, wipe his memory, and take him away with him to New York City with him so that he'd have his family with him. He thought about Belle but knew that she wouldn't want to come with him after all that happened between them.

If he had any chance on getting what he wanted, he'd have to convince the boy to make a deal with him.

…

It was about a week after he had dropped the letter in Rumpelstiltskin's apartment when Robin returned to see the man who let him in without a single word. He wasn't in his usual high spirits nor did he seem like he was ready to play with Rumpel's head today. That's because he wasn't. Robin was ready to make some sort of deal with the man who craved magic.

"You read the letter," He said and it wasn't a question. "My friend needs a place to stay. If you provide me with a lift to pick him up and provide him with a place to stay, I will bring you to my mother. Deal?"

Rumple gazed at the boy and looked as if he was pondering the question. Robin knew that the man wanted magic and, here, there was only one place to get it. If he wanted to get all he desired, he'd accept the deal.

"Can you guarantee that I'll be able to use magic after this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I can get you a chance to speak with a goddess, the goddess of magic," Robin said with a dark tint in his eyes. "You should consider that lucky for someone who doesn't have magic here without her permission."

He saw Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glowing with frustration but he knew that he'd agree. Even if Robin had to leave and come back tomorrow, Rumpelstiltskin would take his deal and Greg Pearson would be staying here, in Rumpel's apartment and away from his mother. It would work out best for him.

"Why do you want your friend to stay here?" The Dark One asked. "Is he like you?"

"He's a son of Hermes," Robin replied. "The messenger god. His home life sucks. But, it's none of your business, will you let him stay here?"

After a few moments, Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"When are we going to get him?"

Robin smirked. "Meet me downstairs Friday in the afternoon."

…

**AN:**

**I know that this is really short. I have been so busy and tired and doing school things (yay for being a university student). I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to be posting another one soon. I have a bunch of fics I still need to update even though I am swamped with school work.**

**Love you guys.**

**~Rahxas (Ted Theodore Logan)**


End file.
